Keiko
by Kokoro o Ochi
Summary: An arrancar named Keiko meets Captain Hitsugaya. Sorry for the crappy summary. XD
1. Chapter 1

Keiko Skipped gleefully above Tokyo while giggling excessively.

"Come on Shiro-Chan! You're so slow!"

"Come on! Come back and fight!"

"But why would I want to hurt such a cute little face?"

Keiko dodged Hitsugaya's attacks effortlessly and disappeared into thin air. She reappeared high above the irritated captain and continued to taunt him.

"Up here!" She said.

Hitsugaya followed suit and attacked aiming for the chest, but she disappeared again and left him annoyed, "Would you stop playing games?"

"Oh but where is the fun in that?"

He looked down and she was just standing there smirking at him.

"Ya know, this is slightly pathetic. I expected more from you, Captain…hmm…guess I overestimated you."

Hitsugaya frowned…'who is this annoying girl, and what is her point? She isn't fighting at all…it is almost as if she is leading me somewhere….or away from something,'

Keiko smirked, 'Everything is going as planned…'

"Time for phase two," she said and snapped her fingers.

"What the h***," Hitsugaya frowned. There was suddenly a massive shift in spiritual pressure. He quickly glanced around while keeping an eye on the quirky Arrancar. While he was contemplating, she was just standing there looking at her nails. He decided to use this opportunity. Maybe he could catch her off guard. He vanished and reappeared behind her striking down with his Zanpakuto. Alas she simply moved out of the way as she had done dozens of times before.

"Missed again," She said in a singsong voice.

"Why won't you just stand and fight, are you just that weak? I'm disappointed. When I noticed that shift in spiritual pressure, I thought I might actually have to put some effort into this battle."

"That is awful big talk for such a little guy, but if you insist…" She smiled mischievously and pulled out her Zanpakuto. Then she pulled it up to her face and frowned, "Why does this thing always have to be so difficult?" She wrestled with it for a moment and pulled it apart. She now had two of the same long-bladed Zanpakuto.

Suddenly Wonderweiss appeared out of thin air along with Grimmjow. Once again the battle ceased.

"Hey did the pretty fluffy kitty-cat and idiot boy complete their mission?"

Grimmjow ignored her and looked over at Hitsugaya, "Did we interrupt something? Looks like short, white, and serious is pretty p-d off."

"Get out of the way, this is between me and him. I was actually having fun!"

"That's ok, I guess I'll just have to kill all of you! Soar into the frozen sky, Hyorinmaru!"

A huge dragon made of ice appeared and roosted itself upon Hitsugaya's shoulders then launched into the air, heading straight for the three Arrancars. Keiko was the only one who seemed to care. She quickly dodged the attack just in time to see Grimmjow and Wonderweiss frozen in huge chunks of ice and Hitsugaya standing carelessly next to them.

Suddenly a there was a very loud wail.

"You idiot! Get out of the way!"

"What," he said irritated, "They're frozen."

She leapt towards them, grabbed Hitsugaya and ran at full speed away from the time bomb.

"You know, I can run! You don't have to carry me!" Hitsugaya said angrily.

Keiko stopped, tossed Hitsugaya aside and stood in front of him. Suddenly the huge chunks of ice exploded and a big red beam headed straight for them. Keiko stood there, holding her Zanpakutos in a defensive position. The powerful Cero collided with the blades and repelled backwards twice the size it was before.

"You guys are so stupid! We completed our mission, now go back and report to Ulquiorra!"

"Aaaaaah?" Wonderweiss said in his childlike tone. A dragonfly hummed next to him and he was immediately distracted.

"You never let anyone have any fun Keiko," said Grimmjow, clearly bored.

"I'm still more powerful than you Grimmjow! Take Idiot Boy and go report to Ulquiorra!"

Grimmjow traced an imaginary line with his nail and went inside the portal. Wonderweiss followed obediently, with the dragonfly in his hand.

"Hmmph, they are so dumb," Keiko sheathed her Zanpakuto and tossed her hair. She stood there for a moment running her fingers through her hair, "Ugh, he broke my nail…"

"Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Yeah…I'll probably get in trouble for that later…sooo…what now?"

Hitsugaya looked away, "You don't really seem like you belong with them."

"I don't really…but I can't change what I am. Plus there are a few perks. It's not working with them, I assure you. But I do get to fight Reapers like you. I'll be looking forward to our next battle. See ya around shorty," she said. She gave him one last smile that Hitsugaya thought was hiding something…perhaps sadness? She left before he got a chance to say anything.

Hitsugaya leapt across the the golden toned city-scape until he reached his destination. He leaned against the fence by the road and looked out over the cliff at the sunset while pulling out his cell phone. For a moment he felt happy, but the more he thought about it, the more he hoped no one would find out this strange battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Keiko glanced over at the blond-haired boy next to her. He was happily playing with his new pet dragonfly. She grumbled to herself as she thought of what was coming up. She knew Aizen would be ticked if he found out about her rescuing Captain Hitsugaya. She looked at Wonderweiss again, he was totally oblivious like usual. She scooted her chair closer to him-as much as she was protective of him, he helped her feel safer. He was like a little brother to her, annoying at times but she still cared for him. Besides, it wasn't his fault he was stupid, Aizen was just heartless and selfish.

Keiko reached down into her bag and stroked her pet lizard. He laid at the bottom of the bag, sleeping peacefully. Her mp3 player was inside also. She had decided not to bring her cell phone; Aizen would probably be able to track her with it.

"Better hope Aizen doesn't find out," Grimmjow walked in.

"What are you talking about? The mission was a success," Keiko said in her perfectly innocent tone.

"Yeah thanks to everyone but you. We did all the work. I babysat that little - while you pranced around and flirted with that Soul Reaper!"

"Don't you call him that you ignorant kitten! Only I'm aloud to pick on him! Besides, I did what I was supposed to. We were all ordered to create a diversion, not World War III."

"Are you two bickering again? Honestly you two act like you're married." Ulquiorra stated in his usual monotone manner.

"Hmph, well he started it," Keiko said childishly. She nonchalantly walked back over to Wonderweiss and sad down next to him. Soon after the rest of the Espada walked in and sat down. Aizen followed momentarily.

"The mission was a success. We now have the Goman. We will use it as a weapon in our upcoming battle against the Soul Reapers. If we can produce more of it I feel it will be a great asset. Our next move will be to capture Orihime Inoue; I feel her healing powers could be very useful. Ulquiorra, I am putting you in charge of that. Are there any questions"

Silence followed. Grimmjow smiled and looked over at Keiko. She gazed back at him, attempting to hide her anger and nervousness. Ulquiorra glanced over at Grimmjow and stated,

"It seems Grimmjow has something on his mind."

Grimmjow continued to stare at Keiko.

"Well Grimmjow?"

"Oh yeah, Keiko saved a Soul Reaper," he explained the whole story thoroughly, making sure he missed nothing.

The room was quiet for a few moments until Aizen started laughing.

"Is this true? Surely you wouldn't be so stupid." Aizen stared at Keiko

"..." She tried to hide her fear. What was he going to do?

"I attacked one of the Captains and she saved him. Too bad, it was a deathblow," said Grimmjow with a smirk.

"Looks like we might get to try out Goman already."

"Crap. Well, It's time for me to go! Come on Wonder boy, lets get out of here!"

She grabbed Wonderweiss by the wrist and ran to the window. She dodged the various attacks and obstacles. She unsheathed her Zanpakuto and blocked some more attacks, sending them back with double the force. In the middle of all the explosions she was able to jump out the window and disappear.


End file.
